


lose my way with words

by khakis



Series: under my skin [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, idk apparently dancer liam is a thing now, more shameless smut and intimacy hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khakis/pseuds/khakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's spending an awful lot of time dancing and Louis pays him a visit. Really, he's just bringing Liam a snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lose my way with words

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again to my muses. i guess this is a thing now?  
> title from john mayer's 3x5.

Louis feels pretty strongly that there are a lot of really, really good things about him. He is also pretty certain that not a single person he knows would list ‘patience’ among those things. But really, who can blame him? Waiting is hard, especially when the waiting in question is for pretty boyfriends with broad shoulders and broad hands and a broader smile and who will inevitably still be sweaty and amped up from practice when Louis finally sees him later.

On the other hand, it’s been three whole days since Louis has seen Liam, three horrible awful lonely and very unsexy days, and if that hasn't required patience than Louis doesn’t know what would. Liam’s end-of-the-quarter performance is looming, and this year there are already going to be scouts and people from the industry coming to watch their class, and Louis has never seen him so nervous. This is Liam’s dream, the one thing he’s wanted - aside from a superpower - since he can remember. (Louis has this feeling that _dance_ is Liam’s superpower, but he’s too embarrassed to say that out loud). Liam’s been in the studio almost constantly since Thursday, and now it’s Sunday and Louis just really wants to see his boy. Liam’s going to wear himself out, he reasons, if Louis doesn’t make him take a break. It’s all in Liam’s best interest. Louis has absolutely no personal investment in the matter at all.

So really, any sane person wouldn’t blame him for deciding it’s imperative that he goes and interrupts Liam. The boy needs a break, and probably a snack, so Louis stops by the uni center to get him two chocolate power bars and a lemon lime gatorade. And no, he’s not embarrassed about having Liam’s preferred snack combination memorized.

Liam’s practicing in his favorite room, the only one in the dance building with a full wall of mirrors, tucked away at the end of the corridor so that the sounds of the people practicing their instruments in the music hall have been fully filtered out. Louis peeks through the slit of a window in the door when he gets there, his whole body lighting up like a fuse from the inside out when he sees Liam, who is in the middle of the floor working his stag jump over and over and over. He’s doing them flawlessly, Louis thinks, (although sure, he has pretty limited knowledge, and yeah, he’s biased), but Liam has this look of concentration on his face like he won’t stop until he’s turned into an actual stag himself.

Louis pushes the door open and is hit with a rush of affection so intense it nearly immobilizes him when he realizes that Liam is rehearsing to the pulsing beat of Empire State of Mind. He’s torn between wanting to roll his eyes and kiss Liam on the nose, but then none of it really matters anyway because Liam’s caught sight of him in the mirror and stopped dancing, turning to Louis with a blinding and sudden smile.

“Lou?” he says, like he can’t quite believe it.

“Were you expecting someone else?” Louis asks mildly, glancing back over his shoulder as though someone might be coming in behind him. “I didn’t mean to interrupt, I can go - ” and he turns, making like he’s going to leave.

“Don’t you dare,” Liam says, and quite suddenly he’s in between Louis and the door, trying to look stern but failing to keep the goofy smile off of his face. 

Louis takes the small step left between them, pushes up onto his tiptoes, plants a kiss on the very corner of Liam’s mouth. "Hi,” he says.

“Hi, babe,” Liam replies softly. He leans down a bit, returns the kiss, this time fully on Louis’ mouth. Louis has to keep himself from actually groaning into it, because fuck he’s missed Liam and he could kiss him for years. “To what do I owe this absolute pleasure?” Liam pulls away to ask, one hand sneaking up to thumb across Louis’ bottom lip, the other fitting easily against the curve of Louis’ bum.

Liam smells like everything Louis loves, like sweat and the Dior aftershave he got Liam for Christmas and the Orbit sweet mint gum that Liam goes through like candy. Not that Liam would ever actually eat that much candy. He’s horrifically conscientious about his diet. 

“I thought you might need a distraction. And a snack,” he adds, holding up the bag of food he’d almost forgotten he brought.

“A dis-snack-tion?” Liam tries, and Louis ducks his head so that Liam can’t see his grin.

“That was terrible, Li.”

“But cute?” Liam asks hopefully. 

Louis thinks Liam is in fact so cute that he’s going to just turn inside out with fondness, but he can’t come up with words to express it and instead pitches forward a little to bite softly at Liam’s sweat-damp collarbone. Liam makes a low noise in his throat.

“You’re going to fulfill the distraction part of this quite easily at this rate,” he says, his voice already a shade lower and a whole lot more shiver-inducing.

“Please,” Louis leans back, attempting to school his features into a scandalized expression. “I came here only with the purest of intentions.”

“Really.” Liam doesn’t even have the decency to pretend this might be true. Louis is quite offended. 

“Really!” he insists, trying to squirm out of Liam’s grip. Liam merely tightens his hands where they’re wrapped around Louis’ hips, and Louis swallows an audible gasp as it goes straight to his dick, how hot it is that Liam can keep him still so easily. “Do you want the snacks or not?” He asks, holding up the bag, hoping that Liam might have somehow missed the flush in his cheeks. God if he isn’t easy for him.

Liam doesn’t glance at the bag.

“You’re telling me,” he says, his eyes just barely crinkling in the corners with the tease, “that you came here with absolutely no desire to distract me with your gorgeous body and irresistible charm?”

“Absolutely not, and I resent the implication,” Louis huffs, even though he's fairly sure the jig is up. It's not like he ever actually wanted to talk Liam out of anything anyway. "But I'm glad you recognize said body and charm."

“So if I offered to blow you right here, right now, you’d turn it down?” Liam says. Louis doesn’t even try to quiet his gasp this time, and Liam’s fingers are suddenly sneaking under the waistband of his sweatpants and pressing against the top of his arse, and it’s an onslaught and totally unfair.

Louis opens his mouth, and nothing comes out.

“I’m going to take that as a no,” Liam says, delighted. Louis wouldn’t blame him, if he had any capacity for rational thought remaining. It’s possible Louis’ never been rendered speechless before.

“Right here?” he finally rasps. Liam nods, leaning down to nibble at Louis’ earlobe. Louis sighs, tilts his head to give Liam better access. “Here, in this room, when anyone could walk in at any time?”

“Are you scared?” Liam murmurs, right in his ear, and Louis feels his entire body erupt in goosebumps. This is so unfair. He was meant to come in here and surprise Liam, take charge, but somehow he’s the one who’s been taken charge of. Liam knows how much Louis likes the idea of semi-public sex, the thrill of the possibility that someone might stumble upon them, see them flush together, see how absolutely desperate they make each other feel. He knows it and he’s totally using it to his advantage.

“Alright, Payne,” he says, and Liam’s head pops away from where he’s sucking sweet, stinging bites into Louis’ neck. He looks eager, and Louis can’t help but laugh, reaching up with his unoccupied hand to palm the stubble on his jaw. “Who are you and where have you hidden my boyfriend,” he breathes, a little wondrously, and Liam laughs, laughs like it’s the best thing he’s ever heard, and then hugs Louis around his middle, picks him up effortlessly and spins him in a giddy circle.

Liam sets him down and Louis finally drops the bag, figures absolutely everything else can wait right now. Liam is kissing him, then, leaning down into his space and pressing him backwards toward the wall. It’s the same wall that the door is in, so ostensibly anyone peeking through the window won’t be able to see them, but then Louis realizes that this means that whoever it is might think the room is empty and then come in. He doesn’t know if that makes things better or worse. 

Liam’s phone is still plugged into the sound system, and Louis wonders absently which playlist he could possibly have on as the track changes and Liam’s mouth forages a sweet, slick path across his jaw. 

“You practice to _Cake_?” he manages to choke out, and Liam pulls away with a grin in time to sing along.

“I want a girl,” he chimes in, his eyes going smoky, “with all the _right allocations_ ,” and then his hands are on Louis’ arse again, squeezing gently, and Louis’ pretty sure his eyes have rolled back in his head. “Who’s fast, and thorough, and sharp as a tack - ” Louis’ shoulder blades hit the wall, then, and Liam is kissing him again, sliding his tongue along the trace edge of Louis’ open lips where his mouth has gone dry with anticipation and arousal. 

_I want a girl with a short skirt and a looooooooooooong jacket._

Liam sinks to his knees so suddenly and with such grace that Louis is left reeling, reaching out to steady himself on Liam’s strong shoulders where they’re level with his hips. He’s grateful he didn’t think to put more effort in than just pulling on a pair of sweats - Liam’s, actually - because Liam is nosing along the crease of his thigh and Louis can feel every breath of his through the soft, pilly fabric. It’s kind of an exquisite feeling.

“Can I take these off?” Liam asks, his hands reaching up and fingering carefully along the waistband.

“Fucking - of course,” Louis says with a strangled little choke of a laugh, but then Liam’s shucked them off of him so quickly that he can’t make any sound at all. Liam’s hands are soft at the sensitive backs of his knees as he nudges Louis to lift up his legs and step out of the pants, and then his attention is back on Louis’ very lonely and very needy dick.

“Looks like you missed me,” Liam says, mouthing the words against where Louis’ briefs are already growing slick with precome, right over the head.

“Who’s fault is that, Li?” Louis gets out, reaching down to scrunch his fingers against the almost grown-out hair at the back of Liam’s head. “Who’s fault is it that I was left alone to pine all weekend?” 

“I’m sorry,” Liam says, leaning back to look up at Louis, and yeah, he can see why Liam likes it so much when their positions are reversed. It’s so, so hot, Liam’s expression through his long lashes, his tongue flicking out to dampen the ungodly swell of his bottom lip.

“It’s fine, you’re fine,” Louis says, because he wants to feel that mouth on him and he’s really not angry at all for Liam working so hard at something he loves so much.

“Promise?”

“Liam.” He’s pretty sure Liam is just testing him now, given the way he’s hiding a grin against Louis’ increasingly uncomfortable dick. “If I don’t get your mouth on me I’m going to leave and take the snacks with me.”

“Well in _that_ case,” Liam says, and then his mouth is open over Louis’ cock through his briefs, warm and soft and not even close to enough. He works his way upwards, until he’s pressing kisses against the wet fabric right over the head, and Louis whimpers, Liam’s fingers tightening on his hips at the sound. Louis bucks into the feeling a little, his head leaning back and hitting the wall as Liam opens his jaw obscenely wide and lightly drags his teeth in a firm stripe up the underside of Louis’ cock. Louis can’t restrain the full body shiver that goes through him as his back arches into an impossible curve.

“Li,” he chokes out, and Liam, to his credit, doesn’t make him wait for it any longer, sliding Louis’ briefs down and helping him step out of them, too, but keeping them nearby. Louis remembers where they are, at that, remembers that anyone could come in and see him, glances sideways in the mirror at the shamelessness of the image, his cock swollen and now smearing against his shirt. Liam reaches forward, takes Louis in his hand, slides his fingers down carefully so that Louis’ foreskin is dragged down with it. It’s an unbelievable sensation on its own, but then Liam is licking around the head of Louis' cock with firm circles of his tongue as he slides the skin up and down, catching Louis’ precome and then spreading it down between where his fingers are working.

Liam pulls back, suddenly, and Louis feels bereft, desperate, but Liam places a hand over his stomach, warm and big and comforting, an anchor.

“Louis,” he says, and he sounds a little cautious, and Louis can feel a frown worrying his own brow. “Would you - do you think - I want you to please finger yourself.”

Louis sags, wholly, his knees giving out for just a moment before Liam catches him, steadies him with hands on his hips. Louis can’t stop nodding, nodding yes, yes please, fingers sound so good, he wants to do it for Liam. Liam’s only recently started really asking for things, and Louis loves nothing more than being able to fulfill his requests.

“There’s lube in my pocket,” he says, gesturing to his discarded sweatpants. Sue him, he’d been hopeful.

“So much for all that innocence, huh,” Liam says, but he’s grinning almost privately to himself, like he can’t quite believe how lucky he is. 

Liam waits patiently for Louis to slick up his trembling fingers, and then even more patiently as Louis reaches behind himself, jumping a little at the cold but too determined and turned on to really care. He can feel the set of his teeth against his lip, sore and sharp, closes his eyes and imagines it’s Liam biting him instead as he eases a finger inside himself. 

“Liam,” he asks, reaching out blindly with his other hand, and Liam is there, Liam is always there, Liam is wonderful and his mouth is possibly what heaven feels like and Louis almost forgets the finger inside himself as Liam sinks down, hollowing out his cheeks around Louis’ cock. 

They manage to find a sort of rhythm for a bit, Louis savoring the slide of his fingers, now up to two, as Liam bobs his head enthusiastically. Louis realizes with a jolt of arousal that one of Liam’s hands has migrated inside his own pants and is working over his dick, and the fraction of Louis that isn’t wholly consumed by sensation is jealous. He wishes he could be the one touching Liam’s dick right now, he really has missed it.

But then Liam is reaching up, between Louis’ legs, one of his fingers newly slick and teasing along Louis’ rim where he’s stretched around his own fingers. Louis almost chokes, _when had Liam even reached for the lube_ , but he only manages to pant out Liam’s name and then a garbled string of yes yes yes yes yes as Liam works his finger in alongside Louis’ two. 

It’s overwhelming, is what it is, the suck of Liam’s mouth and the long press of his finger and then, oh, he’s found Louis’ prostate, there it is indeed, and Louis moans, the sound tearing out of him like something feral. 

“Fuck,” Liam hisses, and Louis almost cries as he feels Liam’s finger slide out of him, whimpers as he slides down the wall a bit in tandem at the loss of sensation. But then Liam is standing, his hands sweeping up Louis’ sides and rucking his shirt up in the process, bending his head to swipe the flat of his tongue across one of Louis’ nipples. Louis has never felt so heightened, like everything good has been exponentially multiplied - by Liam’s assertion, by their location, by his insatiable need to be filled with Liam now now now.

“I really, really want to be inside of you,” Liam breathes as he raises his head, leaning his forehead down against Louis’, who almost laughs at the connection between Liam’s words and the thoughts in his head.

“I want that too,” he says, and then his eye catches on the bar mounted in front of the mirrors. It’s a little risky, moving more out into the open where anyone could then look in and see, but Louis is honestly beyond caring. “C’mon,” he says, and Liam lets Louis tangle their fingers, squeezes their hands together as Louis leads them to the mirrors on shaky legs. 

He drops Liam’s hand when he’s there, places both of his instead on the bar, almost contemplatively, like he’s sitting down to play piano. “This should work just fine,” he says, and then steps his feet out behind him a little until he can lean down and forward, his arse put obscenely on display behind him. 

Liam makes a noise like he’s being strangled as he meets Louis’ eyes in the mirror, looking a little shell shocked. Louis can’t help the smirk that’s playing around the edge of his mouth, feeling like he’s got a bit of the upper hand back.

“What on earth did I do to deserve you,” Liam breathes out, more a statement than a question, moving behind Louis. 

It’s honestly one of the hottest things Louis has ever experienced. Watching Liam in the mirror, he can see his upper half, see his arms shifting as he feels Liam’s reverential hands roaming over the swell of his arse. Liam is looking down at Louis like he’s really something precious, something he wants to hold in the palms of his hands and take care of, and the contrast between his absolute awe and the feeling of his thumbs spreading Louis open is making Louis dizzy with heat and desire. Nobody should be allowed to be as fucking wonderful as Liam Payne is.

Liam doesn’t even bother pulling his pants all the way off, can’t seem to care now that he’s got Louis all spread out underneath him, waiting to be claimed. Louis doesn’t like that he still can’t see Liam’s cock, that he doesn’t get to put his mouth hands everything on it, but Liam is teasing against his rim with the slick head of it and Louis is holding his breath. He hadn’t been stretched all that much in preparation, really, but he’s eager, he wants to feel it, wants to own the drag and slow stretch of Liam inside of him.

Liam seems to be on the same page, which doesn’t really surprise Louis all that much. He pushes in with an effort, just until the fat head of his dick is inside Louis, and then it’s like time has turned molasses, amber and slow and sticky sweet as he eases his way further inside. Louis leverages himself against the bar, squirming a little to push his arse back, then circling his hips again when he finally, finally feels himself set against Liam’s hips.

When Louis looks up, Liam is staring at him in the mirror. Louis can feel Liam’s hands, his thumbs pressed against the place where Louis’ back has dipped most severely, arching the way he always does when he’s got Liam flush and thick and heady inside of him, like he’s going to snap right out of his skin.

“You’re so beautiful, Lou,” Liam says from behind him, and Louis’ can’t tear his eyes away from the way Liam’s mouth is moving in the mirror. It’s overwhelming, Liam’s hands on him and his voice coming from a different place than where Louis is watching him speak, it makes his head spin and his arousal feel like he’s cocooned in heat and plush and Liam.

“So, so beautiful. And fuck, everyone thinks it, I can’t believe _I’m_ the one who gets you - ”

“Liam,” Louis tries, his voice breaking. He looks at himself for the first time, the white grip of his fingers on the bar, his flushed cheeks, hair mussed and hickey blooming right over the hollow in his throat. “You are, you do get me, every part of me, whenever you want, wherever you want - ”

“Wherever I want,” Liam echoes, “like here, here where anyone could walk in and see that you’re mine, see you gagging for it, see how perfect you look with me inside of you.”

If Louis’ shirt weren’t hanging down so much he’d be able to see his cock jerk at Liam’s words in the mirror, see the tangible effect they have on his already wrecked body. He pushes harder against the bar as Liam speeds up, his grip impossibly tighter on Louis’ waist as he strokes into him, filling Louis up like only Liam has ever been able to.

It’s like smoke filling a room, really. It's not just Liam’s cock inside his arse but all of Liam in all of Louis, tendrils of him sneaking into the webbing between Louis’ fingers and the echo between his ribs and his heart and all the vessels in his bloodstream. 

“Can you come like this? Without me touching you?” Liam is asking, and Louis isn’t sure, he’s come close but never done it before, but he wants to, he does. Liam fists one of his hands in the back of Louis’ shirt, draws it tight up against him, trapping the tip of Louis’ cock inside of it against his belly.

“For me?” Liam asks, and his cock is edging against the spot inside of Louis that is making his vision go hazy, the hem of his shirt catching against the head of his dick with a spike of pain that proves to be the jolt Louis needs. He’s coming, then, almost like a surprise, like a he’s tripped over the line between just enough and too much, his vicelike grip on the bar the only thing keeping him up, trying to keep his fluttering eyes open and on Liam’s face in the mirror. Liam has on a look of focus and pleasure that Louis has only ever seen on him when he’s dancing, alive in his body and his mind and doing the thing that he loves most, and if anything it spikes Louis' orgasm higher, draws another pulse out of him with a cry against his already wet shirt.

Liam groans, behind him, his eyes scrunching shut and hands squeezing Louis as he pulls out and comes, pushing Louis’ shirt up just in time so that it streaks over his back, hot and unexpected. Liam sags forward and presses wet, messy, uncoordinated kisses against Louis’ sweaty back as he murmurs his name, and Louis wants nothing more than to melt into him completely.

They stay like that for a moment, Louis’ whole body trembling in exertion and aftermath. He can’t seem to unclench his fingers.

“Li,” he says, sort of embarrassed. “I think I'm stuck.”

“I’m not surprised, after that,” Liam laughs softly, but he strokes a hand down the sweep of Louis’ back and carefully helps him unroll his fingers and stand, his shirt falling back down as he does so. It suddenly strikes Louis that he’s standing in the middle of a public practice room, cock out, with come up his back, and it doesn’t feel quite so sexy any more. But Liam is already there, kneeling and holding out Louis’ briefs for him to step into, pressing kisses to the tops of his thighs as he does so. His sweats follow, and then Liam begins easing Louis’ shirt up and over his head, rubbing it over Louis' back to catch some of the mess as he does so.

“I have an extra tank top in my dance bag,” Liam says by way of explanation. 

“Thank you,” Louis says gratefully, because he wasn’t exactly relishing the thought of wearing his shirt back to his dorm. Plus, he loves Liam’s tanks. 

Liam wrinkles his nose when he brings the shirt back over. “It smells like sex in here.”

“Well, you certainly aren't responsible for that, are you, Mr. Payne?” Louis asks, pushing up a bit to kiss Liam sweetly on the mouth. “That was fun,” he murmurs without pulling away, kissing Liam softly again.

“It was,” Liam agrees. “Really fucking hot, too.”

“I wish I could have touched you,” Louis sighs, a little petulant, but it’s true. “I just miss your dick a lot.”

“I’m worried,” Liam begins, ducking to lick a stripe up Louis’ cheek and holding him even more tightly as Louis laughs and tries to wriggle away, “that you are more invested in my dick than in me.”

“Do you blame me? It’s a very nice dick.” Liam has the grace to blush. “But I promise I like you for lots of other reasons, too.”

“Maybe you can tell me about them later,” Liam says hopefully, wiggling his eyebrows. “Or right now, because something tells me I’m done with practice for the day.”

“Maybe I can give you a blowjob later,” Louis counters brightly, and Liam chucks him softly under the chin, his smile bright as anything.

They split a power bar as they walk home, Liam’s arm slung warm and heavy and constant across Louis’ shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://triharrytops.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
